Tenri Hīragi
Tenri Hīragi「柊 天理, Hīragi Tenri」 is the General of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, and the leader of the Hīragi family. He will impose ruthless sanctions to those who threatens the Hiragi Family. Appearance Tenri has a grayish-purple hair like Shinoa and Mahiru, and he has a large build. In the Catastrophe ''light novel, he does not yet wear an eye patch or anything that looks mechanical. He is not described as using a cane. By the time of ''Vampire Reign, he wears the JIDA uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with red details, two rows of gold buttons and a green Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder. Over this is a maroon military overcoat with shoulder epaulettes which have a gold bullion fringe along with an aiguillette on his left shoulder. He also wears a pair of white gloves and the uniform trousers with black shoes. He has a black eye patch around his right eye that also goes over the right side of his head and connects to his neck which along with his right shoulder appears to be mechanical. Personality Tenri is best described as a proud and harsh individual. Like the rest of the Hīragi family (with the exception of Shinoa and Mahiru), he looks down on lower houses and makes certain they know their place. He does not hesitate to use violence or cruelly and taunts Guren about forcing his father, Sakae Ichinose, to dance naked in front of them prior to having Sakae beheaded. Idealistically, he strongly believes in the concept of survival of the fittest. Due to the weight of this savage principle he abides by, he would see that the strong lived and the weak died. He does not especially value his children's lives either and even gives Guren permission to kill Seishiro Hiragi because Seishiro was fooled by Guren. Furthermore, Tenri is not at all happy with Guren's defiant attitude. History Tenri was born as the heir to the Hīragi family. He once had a lover, but she was deemed unworthy of the Hīragi family name. His parents had her killed. He had people use his sperm to impregnate demon-possessed women, and only Mahiru and Shinoa survived that experiment. Story: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 6 Awhile after Sakae Ichinose's execution is broadcasted on television to teach the Ichinose's their place, Tenri Hiragi summons Guren Ichinose in order to approve of him as head of the Ichinose Clan. He insults Guren and his deceased father, stomps on Guren's head until it bleeds, and mocks Sakae as a weak fool. He says he forced Sakae to dance naked in front of them prior to his death. Story: Vampire Reign Second Shibuya High Arc He first appears in chapter 5 at the Japanese Imperial Demon Army Headquarters in Shibuya. There is an expansive political meeting taking place, but Guren is sleeping and snoring. Tenri tells him that he should know his place. Guren sarcastically apologizes to him and says he was bored and Tenri tells him to not get full of himself. Shortly afterwards, Guren leaves the meeting. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Unknown. Trivia * Tenri 「天理」 means "Heaven's Rule." * Hīragi 「柊」 means "Holly." * Half of his body is afflicted with the Apocalypse Virus. He receives treatment for it on a daily basis. * According to the fanbook: ** Interests/Likes: The prosperity of the Hīragi family/Desire to communicate with people of his generation (basically all dead) ** Favorite Food: Vegetable tempura Quotes: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 6 * "Don’t you know your place yet? Kneel. And bow your head lower. Low enough to quash that pathetic sense of pride you seem to have."—''To Guren Ichinose, Chapter 3'' * "Don’t lie to me. You can barely hide the fury in your eyes… Your father was stronger. Even when we made him dance naked for us, right where you’re standing now, he kept a smile on his face."—''To Guren, Chapter 3'' * "It was Seishiro’s fault for trusting gutter-trash like you. The Hiragi Clan has no place for weaklings. If he bothers you again, feel free to kill him."—''To Guren, Chapter 3'' * "With one of my ‘jests,’ I could kill every single person in your little order."—''To Guren, Chapter 3'' * "Branch family scum like yourself exist for one purpose and one purpose only—to be discriminated against… I have no interest in trudging up the old trysts of our ancestors, but this system has worked quite well for us so far. Treating you in this way validates our followers’ superior status and strengthens unity in the order… That is the only reason you are still permitted to live. If not for that, your clan would have been dismantled long ago. It’s time you fully embraced your fate," Tenri Hiragi said, standing up.—''To Guren, Chapter 3'' * "Fine, so be it. I will accept you as the new leader of the Ichinose Clan," Tenri said. "May you continue to live in abject servitude."—''To Guren, Chapter 3'' Quotes: Vampire Reign * "Remember your place, Ichinose."--''Tenri Hīragi to Guren Ichinose, Chapter 5, "Vampire Mikaela"'' References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Order of the Imperial Demons Category:Hīragi Family Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:General Category:Male Humans